The True Random Tales: Pirate Party Mix
by wheres my goddamn pickles
Summary: This stwuff is totaly random yo. There is almost a character from every manga in here plus characters of my own.I am the captain of the ship serenity.........DINGENJOY


This story is dedicated to Claudia Ortiz, Loren Walker, Chaniecya Dean, and Chloe Clark. My bestest buddies in da whoooole wide world.

POWER TO THE FISHEYS, POWER TO THE ZEBRAS, POWER TO THE PICKLES, AND MORE POWER TO YOU!

...DING!(ENJOY)

The True Random tales: Pirate Party Mix

"CHANIECYA WATCH OUT!" Loren shouted as she pushed her out of the path of a weird dagger going straight toward her head. "AWW HELL NAW! WHERE DID THAT COME FROM!?" Chaniecya yelled. Claudia, Loren and Chaniecya were just traveling through the forest to get to the damn mall and they were already getting attacked! "SHOW YOURSELF!" Claudia commanded. A tall lanky foreigner landed lightly on his feet in front of them. He was very tanned and had pure white long hair and moved like a cat.

My name is Lexon Berd and you have now been robbed". Then suddenly a net sprung from underneath them and trapped them in the air. "MOMMA!" Chaniecya cried. "YOU GLASS BITCH!" Loren yelled. "AYE PENDEHO!" (Claudia mumbles in Spanish). He walked over to their net that they were trapped in and started to take their stuff. He took important things to like their scrolls and weapons, not to mention their naughty little love notes that he would later read out loud to the crew. "BOOOOOY! ONCE I GET DOWN IM GONNA BEAT YOU SO HARD YOU WONT BE ABLE TO TASTE OR FEEL FOR A WEEK!" Loren yelled at him. Lexon just gave her this scary I don't really give a shit look, threw a cherry bomb to the floor and disappeared.

Almost immediately the net went crashing to the floor. "Damn you Lexon Berd. DAMN YOUUUUUU!" Loren yelled. "You guys! He stole everything! We have to get all that stuff back or we won't pass the chunnin exams!" Claudia frantically searched through all her pockets. Then suddenly Loren burst into flames. "HE…STOLE…MY…PICKLESSSS!" Loren shouted at the top of her lungs.

Loren summoned her chakra and did all these gang signs then summoned a small hound dog. "FIND THAT GOD DAMN MOTHER F! I'LL KILL HIM". He just looked at her like 'whatever' and started running ninja fast through the forest.

They were running for at least running for 20 minuets before they finally stopped and ended up at the end of the forest and the docks at Kanoha Bay. "What (breath) the (breath) f (breath) you stupid (breath) dog!" Chaniecya gasped pissed as hell. "He's in that boat right there" the hound dog pointed his snout towards and old timey looking ship with black sails and a pirate flag waving on top of it. DOOM.

"I don't-I don't care if they're pirates.YEA! THEY STOLE MY PICKLES!" And with that Loren reignited her flame and stormed toward the boat. She made it past the seamen (pfft) past the cargo and made it onto the ramp. But when she made it to the top of the ramp she almost went flying backwards because she went face first into what felt like a meaty brick wall. "What the hell. Excurse me but cho's bets ta get out my w……….a-ay" Loren stopped mid-word because a really buff, tall, and hot piece of chocolate was towering over her. "What business do you have upon this vessel serenity?" he said in a deep rich voice.

And right when Loren was about to say her punch line, "yo waz up big daddy can I get that MySpace, that lanky son of a resale sushi octopus showed up behind the tall piece of chocolate. He had their sac of stuff and was beginning to pass out their stuff to the men and read their notes out loud (mostly Chaniecya). "MY BUISNESS IS WITH DAT BURNT ASS RITS CRACKER RITE THERE!" she said swiftly passing under the giant mans legs. And if though with ease he bent backwards like an acrobat and placed handcuffs on her. "You glass bitch. YOU GLASS BIIIIITTTTCHHHH!" Loren cried as she was dragged to the dungeon. "I'm sorry ma'am but we could have done this the easy way" he said. When Loren was being dragged to the dungeons under the ship she passed Lexon. He pulled at his eye and stuck out his tongue at her. "OH BOY! ONCE I BUST OUTTA HERE IM GONNA BEAT YO ASS!" and with that continued to be dragged to the dungeon.


End file.
